The Alien and The Cleric
by ThatRandomWriterGirl
Summary: Meet Penellope & Araido. They don't know the other exists, but that will change soon. The two will be bonded into a great friendship when a suspicious bounty hunter starts to hunt them down and turn them in. Will they ban together or break apart? Rated sorta T due to YAOI scenes in the future! You've been WARNED! xD
1. Penellope

_**Herro! It's me! ;D I'm sorry I've been gone for so long peoples, and that I haven't updated my Warners story, but trust me, it's coming soon ^^; But this time, its Dragon Nest! What is Dragon Nest you ask? THATS Dragon Nest~ ;D So, I've written a fic inspired by my academic character, my friends cleric, and my other friends warrior. So, enjoy! ^^**_

_Penellope_

_ "I've been here for whats felt like years...I haven't seen my own for a very long time. I'm not sure where my family is...or if I even have one...I can't even remember my original name...Alana? Leah? Something like that...I may have hit my head a while back...But, when I made my first friend here in Mana Ridge not long ago before he left, he said that I look like a...Penellope. I never really liked that name at first. But later on over time, it started to grow on me quite a bit. Some of the other clerics and sorcresses though, they always say its an ugly name. They say rude things about me and call me bad names...It makes me sad, and I want to do something...But I just don't now what...My friend from a while back moved, and I never saw him again. He left me alone...Ever since, I've stayed in Mana Ridge, spending the night with some of the people that like here that'll be nice enough to feed me, or let me sleep there for the night...My brain is all messed up. I can hardly remember anything I do now...I can't remember the last time I actually did do something important. I wish I could find out where I'm really from...or my family...if I even have one that is..."_

__"Hey short stack!"

Penellope looked up from the ground at 4 young sorcresses standing above her.

"Oh. Hi Elise...What is it?" Penellope asked sadly.

"Well, I was gonna see if you wanted to come do a quest with us, but since you're in such a bad mood..." The girl rolls her eyes. Penellope's eyes light up.

"Really? Y-you'd take me on a quest?" She stands up quickly, her brown hair swishing from side to side.

"No." Elise grins.

"W-what?" Penellope looked confused.

"What would make you even think for one second that we would bring a homeless kid with no talent on a quest with us?" Elise walked away with her group as they cackled to themselves. Penellope squatted down before she slid back up against the light post she was leaning on. Tears welled up in her eyes slightly, but she wipes them away quickly.

"I'm a strong girl...I don't cry...Don't Cry...Don't...cry..." Tears rolled down her red cheeks as she breathed in the cold air. She looked up before letting out a shuddering, sad sigh.

'Is this what my life was like before I hit my head...? It...its terrible!' She thought.

"Chirp chirp~" There was a light sound coming from behind her.

"Hmm? Oh!" There was a small blue bird, which then flapped up onto her knee. She gave a sad smile at her new companion.

"At least somebody likes me..." She wiped away a tear as the bird chirped happily.

"Hmm..." She thought to herself,"There's got to be something I'm missing...When I woke up, I was in that icy forest right outside of town...maybe...maybe there's something there that can remind me of where I'm from! And where I need to go!" She said happily,"I'll find out who I am...somehow." She stands up.

"I'll make it an adventure!" Penellope says proudly. The blue bird chirped in response,"I gotta get outta Mana Ridge, and see whats in store for me!"

To Be Continued...

**_So, there you have it. Penellope the Academic! ;D She's based on my academic, who I named Vanellope (From Wreck it Ralph -NERD-) But so I wouldn't get sued I renamed her Penellope. Why? Cause its adorable!Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_**


	2. Araido

**_Welcome back! ;D I see you would like to read more about the Cleric and the Alien, yes? well the, you're in luck for some smexy Cleric in this one! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_**

_**Araido**_

_"These days are hard times for everyone...Especially for my kind. Not a job in site for months, and I've already been kick out of the sorry excuse for a shack that I had rented out...and I've been out on the streets of CarderRock ever since then...Trying to find a place to sleep. Along with a job. A quest, hunt, collecting, map making, I'll take anything to stay alive. I can take care of myself better then my mother or father ever could...She chose some organization, over her own child...over flesh and blood. Not sure if she was forced to, or if it was her own idiotic, selfish decision...Non the less, I strive to keep myself breathing and alive, and so far, it hadn't gotten as bad as I thought..."_

__In a desolate alley way, a figure lies against the brick wall, a white and brown hood covers his head and face. A mace hangs from his belt, and on his other side, a shield with a cross embedded into it. A light sigh emanates from him as he stands to his feet. His white bangs hung in front of his right eye as he starts to walk into the light of CarderRock pass. The towns people hurried around quickly, paying no attention to him. He didn't mind though. He was used to be ignored , and he liked to be left alone...Sometimes to him, it seemed as though he was going at normal speed at times, while his world was at high speed. The universe was speeding around faster then him.

"Why do I get this feeling at times...?" He wonders in his mind. With his shield by his side, he wanders through town, some citizens move out of his way, He kept his head down, staring at the brick road as he walked over the bridge, and towards the entrance to the Ashen Ruins. He stops, before looking over at the commission board, which was engulfed by a crowd of warriors, archers, and anything in between. He quickly walks over, only to have the group dissipate, leaving hardly any commissions for grabs. He groaned and sighed angerily, before starting to walk off.

"Now what the hell am I suppose to do...?" He mumbled in an angry tone to himself. He slumped over, his stomach growling loudly. He winced in pain as the hunger pains ripped through his lower torso. His hand over his stomach turned into a shaking fist.

"Excuse me." A soft female voice spoke out to him. He looks up to see a well dressed woman, a pale face, and a slim dress that hugged at her waist and upper torso. Our cleric stands up straight, refusing to let a few stomach aches get to him in the presence of a young woman.

"Yes? How may I be of service to you?" He asks her in a polite tone as he bowed slightly.

_'I wonder what she addressed me for...? A job perhaps?'_ He thought.

"Are you the priest that I've heard about? Araido?" She addresses him by his name, her purple pinkish hair swayed from the oncoming breeze.

"T-thats right." Araido responded as he stood up straight,"But, what have you come to me for my lady?" He says quietly. She only smiles at him.

"I have a quest for you, Araido." She hands him a piece of paper with writing on it. Although Araido did not show any sign of gratitude on the outside, he surly felt it on the inside.

_'A good amount of gold just to kill a measly spider. This will be simple...'_ He thought.

"Along with that," She speaks up, interrupt his thoughts," I also have a quest that is near ice valley, not far from Mana Ridge. That is, if you're willing to take it." She smiles, bit with a strange erie look in her eyes. Araido thinks for a moment, the memories of his younger years flashing by him in his mind. He knew returning to that horrid village would make his head hurt. Just thinking about it made his head pound. But if it was to keep himself fed and alive, he would take anything.

He shook his head once before saying,"I'll do it."

"I'll fill you in on the way there." She smiled again, as Araido walked ahead of her. He looked at her suspiciously, his piercing blue eyes locked on to her red ones.

"I trust that you can go through with this, right?" She asked him, a slight feeling of worry slipped out as she said this.

"I'll be fine miss. Nothing to worry about." Araido assured her. He turns to walk, the woman following.

"I'm sure you'll handle yourself just fine...~" She smirks as she stares at him as they continue onto Crystal Stream...

**_To Be Continued!~_**

**_How was it? I'm so proud of myself for finally writing a DN fic! I hope you fellow DN fans like it! Make sure you review to tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, I'm all ears! ;D_**


	3. Their First Meeting

**_Hiya! Welcome to chapter 3! I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner, but I promise to get back on the ball very soon, I don't want this story to go to waste,_** so,**_ here, enjoy this installment ^^~_**

**_Alien Meets Cleric_**

On the edge of Mana Ridge, Penellope strolls along the icy path by herself, well, with her new blue bird buddy riding on her head, whistling away. Soon, she stopped at the crossroads of the wide path and looked around.

"Hmm...I wanna show Elise and her friends that I'm just as brave as them! Maybe braver! Yeah!" She said happily, the blue bird chirped in agreement. She then started down the frozen path to the right, hoping it would lead to her goal of being noticed, respected, and for once, treated like a human being like anybody else. But, due to her day dreaming thoughts, she skipped past and neglected to even look at the warning signs as she strolled deeper into the frozen Ice Wind forest...

**Meanwhile...**

"Nothing to it." Meanwhile, Araido had finished up one of 2 quests given to him by a mysteriously generous woman. Yet his new 'friend' seems to act like they've known each other for years, she hadn't even given up her name to him. Not yet at least. So he took it upon himself to come out with it and ask.

"My lady," He asked her in a civil tone,"But, I never got your name when we first met." He starts to walk beside her as they head towards icewind forest on the edge of Mana ridge. she hesitated for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Desiree." She said with a smile.

"Hmm, I've never heard that name before...Not that it's bad or anything, but I trust you understand." Araido admits, but wasn't planning on saying anything back in the first place.

"I understand." She says back,"But, I've learned to love it all the same." Araido nods before looking off into the trees. Before long, they had arrived.

"We're here." He nodded at the gateway. He starts walking towards it, only to hear footsteps behind him. He turns to see Desiree by his side.

"What are you doing?" He asks her.

"I-I'm coming with you." She answered. Araido gave her a stern look.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you. You could get hurt. And it would be difficult to get that kind of guilt off of my chest..." He said with concern. This has been the first time in years he's ever been worried about some one, probably ever in his life!

"Please. It may teach me something. A weakling like me needs to observe other fighters as strong as you. I might learn something. Please...?" She pleades to him, her scarlet eyes sparkled in the icy sunlight. Araido narrowed his eyes at her, before sighing, then nodding to her. Desiree smiles before suddenly hugging him. The priest blushes wildly, before she lets go, blushing herself.

"Shall we?" She says in a peaceful tone. She gestures to the gate before they both enter the dungeon.

**Meanwhile...**

"Uhh...I think we're lost..." The blue bird chirped in agreement in response, as they both looked at their surroundings. It seems that everything had changed. The warm icy sun had vanished behind the trees frozen branches, making it looks like it was sundown in the area...Penellope continuously looked around, feeling paranoid...and had the feeling of being watched, by multiple feelings.

"What should we do...?" She whispered. The blue bird shrugged in response. How birds shrug, Penellope had no idea, but she took it and rolled with it. All she wanted to do now though was to get back to Mana Ridge, ASAP. She didn't know going into dungeons was so creepy, and scary! And Lonely! And-

"GRROOWWWWLLL~" She almost wet herself when she heard this dis-embodied sound. She turned and out of the corner of her eye, was a group of goblins rushing straight towards her, weapons in hand! She screams at the top of her lungs, and so does the little blue bird, as they rush off in the opposite direction. The goblins look confused, looking at each other before continuing the hunt for their dinner.

**Meanwhile...**

"What was that...?" Desiree says, slightly trembling. Araido stopped in his tracks hearing the scream.

"Someone else must be here...Hmph. Lets just keep moving." He keeps walking, and Desiree follows, as they continue their quest towards the boss room ahead.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm gonna die!" Penellope whimpered to herself as she hid behind a tree. The monsters stop and start to search around the area, RIGHT behind the tree. The blue bird, from up above, looked down at her, then back to the monsters, then back to her. It did this about 3 or 4 times, before starting to chirp very quietly, trying to get Penellope's attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up to see it."There you are...!" She mouthed to the bird. The bird started to fly off, seemingly leading her to freedom. But before she could even get two steps in front of her-

"SNAP!" She stepped on a twig. The monsters turn her way and charge for a second time. Penellope jumps out of her skin before running for her life once more.

"I hate twigs!" She yells out furiously,"I hope you know where you're GOING!" She shouts out to the bird as she continues to follow it...

**Meanwhile...**

Gravel Gurrbakk, the official master level boss of Ice Wind Forest, raised its shield up at both Desiree and Araido.

"Hmph..." Araido said under his breath as he eyed the final monster in front of him. Just then, the orc charged at him. Desiree looked away quickly.

"Rah!" A large flash dawned down on the bulky enemy, rendering him frozen in his tracks, shield destroyed, and open for any attacks.

"Take this!" Araido leaped and jumped, delivering numerous kicks at the weakened boss, before delivering the final blow with his mace, toppling the huge monster over and onto the ground with a loud thud. Desiree uncovered her eyes to see that he had finished it off.

"Hmph," He said to himself," Not exactly easier said then done, but none the less..." He turned to Desiree, to see her clapping."What are you doing?"

"Very impressive Araido!" She said aloud.

"Alright then...?" He says to her. She smirks at his clueless response.

"Hmm, no wonder Arashi-kun wants to turn you in so badly," She said quietly,"I'm thinking that you must have grown out of your thieving days now, am I right?"

Araido narrowed his eyes at her,"How do you...?" Desiree smirked, before pulling something from behind her back-a staff. Red and black. She rips off the vanilla colored dress, revealing a chaos mage type costume, red leggings lining her leg all the way up to her very short skirt.

"What...?" Araido stares at her,"You're a-?"

"Sorceress?" She finished his sentence in a silky, sexy voice,"Why yes. A chaos mage, if you want to get specific about it...And I'm here on very important business."

"Well if it involves me, you'll regret it..." He growls back. Desiree rolls her eyes before looking back at him.

"So sorry, Araido, but I can't do that...Arashi-kun wants you for your past thieving crimes. There's money at stake here, and we can't pass that up..." She grins, as she raises her wand, and a large black and purple force comes after him.

"Agh!" Araido is knocked away, but manages to land right side up,"Who is this Arashi? Tell me where he is and we can settle this like men..." Desiree starts to clap again.

"Again! Very impressive!" She claps,"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to show off for me!" Araido growls at her."As for Arashi-KUN, he's been busy with other thieves and criminals and such. So I came to snatch you up myself."

"You're in for it now...and so is he..." He gets back into the correct stance,"I've always hated your kind...the way you talk, the way you act...and especially the way you LOOK." He spat.

"Shut UP!" She yelled furiously, as she raised her staff,"Gravity Blast!" This spell, causes a huge explosion, taking up almost the whole arena, and it sends Araido flying, and puts him on his back.

"Augh!" He groaned, gripping his mace,"Why you...!" He winced lightly, as Desiree walks over, and bends over to look at him, on his left side.

"You may be cute, but I think this reward could help me find faces much cuter then yours..." She chuckles,"And besides, if I do want to see you're face again, all I have to do is go to your jail cell and say hi..." She winks and smirks. Araido glares at her, as if she had did something worthy of a death penalty. She points her staff at him slowly.

"Don't worry priest...This will only hurt a lot..." She cackled, moving it closer-

"Ahhhhh!"

The two are startled by the sudden scream. Desiree, thinking it was Araido who had screamed at first, looked over near the closest tree line, scanning it for the source.

"Help me!" A figure runs out of the tree line, a short figure...A little girl, with brown hair, and wearing blue clothes. She's running from...something. But she wasn't running towards them, but into another random direction. Whatever she was running from, must be terrifying in her eyes. Suddenly, from the same tree line, a line of starving evil monsters, following in her footsteps. Desiree can't do anything but watch in confusion.

"What in the...-?" She looked on. Araido narrows his eyes.

"You're wide open!" He said. He quickly raises his leg up and kicks her in the back/side of the head, which sends her face planting into a snow bank, with a light slushy thud. She moves around, and digs her way through the snow, until she eventually gets out. She turns to face Araido, who's already standing back up, mace in hand.

"Is that how you treat a beautiful woman of my stature Araido?" She growled at him. "Some priest you are!" She yelled.

"Just for the record I don't consider your kind 'women'..." He growled back.

"Ugh!" Desiree growled as she raised her staff. "I'll let you go this time next time, but next time you'll regret talking to me like that, you worthless priest...! Arashi-Kun'll do more then just turn you in for you thievery!" As she slammed her staff into the ground she disappeared in a purple cloud, vanishing from the area.

"Hmph. Don't count on it." He growls silently under his breath."And who is this 'Arashi-Kun'? A bounty hunter perhaps? Maybe if I-"

"Help Meeee!"

"Hmm?"

Penellope was still being chased by the group of monsters in the background while Araido and Desiree where having their little quarell from before. Araido sighs.

"Alright, I'll help. Most likely because I'll feel guilty if I don't...Huh?" Penellope was to busy running off into a clearing of trees.

"Huh? Wait! Get back here!" Araido followed his instincts, and followed the tracks to save the mysterious girl.

**Meanwhile...**

Penellope ran as fast as she possibly could into a deeper more dense part of Ice Wind forest, when she finally ran out of luck.

"D-dead end?!" She paniced, looking around, when she heard the sounds of the monsters approaching from behind, drawing closer, and closer...She backed away from them as much as possible, not caring what was behind her, until she tripped over an object it the snow, with a loud clunk.

"Ow! What...?!" As she looked up at her surroundings, and saw the monsters begin to strike.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and shielded herself with her arms, not prepared for what was to come next- When suddenly, a holy light started to rain down on the monsters, striking them, one by one. A light so bright, Penellope could feel the energy coming from the stunned monsters. When she decided to look, she as amazed. All of the monsters were barley moving, as they toppled over, defeated by an unknown force.

"Huh?" She looked over to see him, Araido, walking over to her. He kneeled down, oh so majestically, before asking her-

"Are you alright?" She just sat there, dazed."What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

"Um, hello?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Her hand went forward, touching whatever she had tripped over before, and it felt cold. Not because of the blanket of snow that neatly covered it, but the object itself felt like...some type of metal. And what she felt, was what she assumed to be, a handle of some sort. But just then, she froze again.

"What is it child? Whats the matter?" Araido said, raising his voice.

"Graaahhhhhhh..." One of the biggest orcs in the pack that was chasing her, had risen up, and was standing right behind the priest. She wasn't sure if he was aware or not, but without thinking just then, she pulled the mysterious metallic item out of the snow, and aimed it at Araido.

"Please move!" She suddenly said. Araido found himself staring down the barrel of a strange green and yellow cannon. Nothing like he had ever seen before. Completely out of ideas, he ducked, as Penellope looked on the cannon for the trigger, just then, the orc raised its spikey mace to hit her with.

"Ahh!" She shrieked as she finally located the trigger, and pulled it. There was a loud boom! And when the smoke cleared, the orc was on its back, dead.

"This is...some kind of cannon...?" She mumbled, looking the device over.

"How did...?" Araido looked over at the girl, her hands shaking as she lowered the cannon to her side, before looking up at him. He then goes back over to her.

"Where did you get that...?" He asked, sounding quite amused,"I've never seen anything quite like it before..." He stared at the weapon.

"I-I don't know...it was just sitting here, a-and I tripped over it. I felt the handle and I just thought it would help...I'm sorry for aiming it at you though..." She stuttered.

"It's alright. No need to apologize." He stood up."Do you know your way back to Mana Ridge?"

"Uh-huh. I'm real familiar with this place." She said standing up herself.

"Do you get into trouble like this all the time...?" He asks.

"Um, no! T-this is my first time...Heh..." She smiles nervously shaking her head."A-anyway, I can get back by myself, I promise." She says. He simply nods, before he starts to walk off.

"W-wait!" Penellope suddenly blurted out. Araido stopped and turned to her, enough to just catch her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He said. She froze after hearing his stern voice, and she could hear the serious tone in it. She took a deep breath.

"T-thank you for saving me from those monsters, Sir..." She said shyly. Araido simply stared at her. He was slightly surprised at her gratitude, and he simply nodded, before he continued walking. She watched him leave the area, until she couldn't see him anymore. She was relieved. If it had been one of the other priests she had met over the time she's been in Mana Ridge, you can be sure that they would find an excuse for not having to deal with saving her. Most of the junior priests she's met only tell her off if she's just in their site, and they have pointless arguments with sorceresses. But that one had saved her, and he didn't tell her off either. That really touched her heart. Her train of thought was suddenly interupted by a chirping in her ear.

"Huh? Oh! Its you!" She looked up, to see her little blue bird flying above her head."Thanks for showing me the way to that priest. He was so nice. I think both of you are life savers!" She smiles happily as the little bird chirps in response, before it suddenly starts to fly off in another direction. She shook her head before looking down at the mysterious cannon she had recovered not 5 minutes ago. She could think about that priest later, because right now she needed to find out what exactly was in her hand.

"Hey! Where are ya goin'?" She tried to call out silently, since she didn't want to run into anymore enemies."Wait up!" She bends down to pick up the other handle for the cannon, and it seemed as though it was made for her, seeing as though it felt a lot lighter then how it looked. She quickly followed the sound of her bird friend chirping. In just a matter of seconds, she reached a wide open field of snow.

"Wow..." She looked around. "I wonder why the trees all look...bent up." She looked through the trees as the blue bird sat atop a bile of thick snow. She looked at it, and walked over."Is there something you wanted to show me?" She asked, setting the cannon down. The bird chirped, as it bounced on the pile of snow."T-this?" She reached out and put both hands on the pile- Metal. The same feeling that the cannon had. "Wha? Another cannon?" She mumbled. The bird hops off of the object, landing on her shoulder, motioning for her to pull it out. "Right!" She said, grabbing the newly found treasure. She started to pull on it, until it dislodged from the heavy, tightly packed snow. No, this one wasn't a cannon, it was...smaller, with a strange shape to it."Huh?" Penellope looked over the strange device, confused.

"I wonder what this one does..." She said."Hey! Why don't we take both of these to the blacksmith in Mana Ridge? I'm sure he knows what they are! And since he's a good friend of mine, I think he can help me fix it up too! What do ya say?" She says happily. The bird chirped in response as it took flight.

"Alright, lets go!" She picked up the cannon, and the newly found weapon, and headed off into town, carrying Goddess knows what...

**Nightfall in a lone bar near CarderRock Pass...**

"Arashi-Kun!" Desiree, the sorceress from before, bursts in through the front of the lively bar. She stomps across the room, past the brawling humans, and tame monsters alike. She stops at a lone table in the corner. There, a warrior with silvery hair, a blue head band, and dark clothes sits alone, his feet propped up onto the table.

"Did you find him?" He asked her, in a smooth erotic voice.

"I did, but he got the better of me...But I swear, he didn't beat me as easily as you think!" Desiree growled.

"Hmph. You've always had a bad habit of failing the simplest of tasks by running of mid-battle, haven't you~?" The warrior chuckled with a smirk.

"What? Take that back!" She growled, slamming her hands onto the table. The warrior only smirked.

"Calm down darlin'~" He looked at her with his scarlet eyes."Learn to take a joke or two, or you'll ever survive in this world..."

"And YOU need to learn how to be serious for once...!" She huffed, folding her arms,"So, now how do we find him?"

"He'll be back in ton by tonight, I'm sure." He said.

"So...?" Desiree said in an irritated tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"So..." He stood up, swinging his sword onto his shoulder."We'll simply introduce ourselves to him, is all." He chuckles." I haven't lost a man or women yet. So what makes you think I'll lose some thieving priest...~?"

**...**

"Ahh-Achhhoo!" Araido rubbed his nose.

"Someone must be talking about me...I don't understand why..." He mumbled. He continued his walk back into Crystal Stream. He decide to take his time. The night was very peaceful to him. He enjoyed how quiet the evenings there could be.

"It may be because of that sorceress...Why did she come after me like that...?" The priest couldn't get that off of his mind. The events of that day pestered him, not letting him ignore the thoughts and questions.

_'Hmph. If she and anyone else decide to come after me...Woman or not, they're in for it. But still...Why do I have such a bad feeling...?' _These questions lingered, but they would soon be answered...But, much sooner then he would have expected...

_**TBC...**_


End file.
